


Cuddling and watching him eat cake

by Navy_Bird



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Bird/pseuds/Navy_Bird
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Cuddling and watching him eat cake

Aziraphale and Crowley!


End file.
